


This Is A Song For No One

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bounty Hunters, Career Change, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Introspection, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Bodhi Rook is just trying to make his way through the galaxy as a cargo pilot for the empire when Galen Erso approaches him with a dangerous proposition.A proposition dangerous enough to have an extremely jealous and paranoid Krennic mistake him for an Alpha spy and put a bounty on him.Enter a down on his luck Boba Fett needing to get his bank account squared up. He takes the hit, only to discover it was personal and against an Omega.Saddled with an innocent mark, Darth Vader offers an unlikely solution, leaving Bodhi's fate in Boba's hands.A fate neither was ready for once Bodhi hits his heat.





	This Is A Song For No One

**Author's Note:**

> I've just accepted that both Boba and Bodhi have majorly grown on me and I wanted to do the ABO verse with a twist. 
> 
> I must give credit to Captain_Kiri_Storm because snippets of throwaway conversation have become full fledged stories. This being one of them.
> 
> Title is from Miike Snow.

Bodhi shivered as he looked straight into Galen’s opaque grey-blue eyes.

“You know you’re asking too much, Galen.”

Bodhi whispered as the other man dug his thin fingers into Bodhi’s shoulder. Even with the layers, he winced at the feel of them squeezing painfully. 

He wanted to pull away from the man and walk away from him and pretend he knew nothing of what he spoke of. Maybe even denounce him to his superior and wrangle his way into a tie fighter. He had only missed the cut off by a negligent amount and with this knowledge, he could surely get in.

Yet he knew he wouldn’t say anything.

He couldn’t betray a fellow Omega. Nor could he betray the only real friend he had made in the imperial service. He'd keep his mouth shut. But he wouldn't go as far as Galen wanted him to. 

He wasn't a hero. 

He was just an Omega that had slipped through the cracks and was trying to make ends meet. That was all. 

Galen looked at him, his expression beseeching as he squeezed Bodhi’s shoulder again. As if by doing so, he'd be able to emphasize the importance of what he was asking Bodhi to do.

He moved closer to Bodhi, making him inhale sharply in surprise. 

He caught a whiff of magnolia and something sweeter that made him think of spring. It was sweet and warm and he found himself unable to pull back. He just stood there, waiting to see what would happen next.

He didn't have to wait long.

They heard footsteps and Galen paled when he realized who it was that was coming.

He mumbled something that might have been an apology. Bodhi couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was getting pulled into an embrace and his earlobe nipped.

He shivered at the sensation, his eyes half closing at the currents of pleasure that gesture sent through him. 

It had been far too long since he had been with anyone.

He was pulled into a kiss, clumsy and far too forward. It was still the best thing that Bodhi had felt in a lifetime.

He melted into it, giving in completely.

The sweet intoxication of the kiss was more than Bodhi could take and he nearly swooned right then and there. He had scoffed at that saying before, but right then and there, he understood why it was used in all those cheesy holodramas and romance novels that somehow were always available in transport lounges for some reason.

It was cut off far too soon when Bodhi was grabbed and hurled away from Galen. He stumbled and fell, suppressing a groan at the sight of a pristine white cloak and uniform. 

He scrambled up quickly, wondering all the while if he could leave now that the Alpha was focused solely on Galen Erso. Surely the Alpha was not paying attention to him. Bodhi swallowed hard to calm his nerves, then started to carefully inch his way out of the barely used storage area.

He was right. The Alpha was not even glancing in his direction. All of his attention was focused on the somewhat cringing Galen, who had lost all bravado he had just so recently displayed to Bodhi. Maybe that was his Alpha? Bodhi didn’t know. Nor did he bother to stick around to find out. 

One challenge would expose him for the Omega that he was and he simply couldn’t afford to lose this job. It wasn’t as if Jedha had a booming economy. As it was, they were barely getting by. The temples and the Khyber crystals that brought the economies were gone now and the only way out was joining the same armed forces that oppressed them. 

So he moved like they had taught him: Slowly, carefully, and with a purpose. He avoided looking back while exiting the vicinity. He didn’t dare make the Alpha notice him at such a crucial moment. 

Once he was in the halls, he ran as fast as he dared.  There was simply no way that he'd be caught anywhere in the vicinity of that Alpha. None whatsoever. The Alpha in white wasn't as dangerous as Lord Vader, but he wasn't exactly harmless either and the way that he had latched onto Galen told Bodhi all he needed to know.

He needed a far-off run and then some.

With luck, he'd be in the mid and outer rim for years to come. 

And Bodhi hoped that the runs would continue there. Even if it meant not going home for a long time.

~*~*~*~*~

“Who was that, Galen?”

The words were said softly, but Galen knew better than to doubt Krennic’s rage at finding him with Bodhi Rook. 

The Alpha was so jealous that he hadn’t bothered to note the neutral scent of the man that Galen knew all too well was an Omega. He had suspected it before, but now, after that impulsive kiss, he knew for sure. 

He had sunk himself into it, but it hadn’t been with the same mindless lust that it would have invoked in an unbonded Alpha. He had been counting on that to happen, maybe even offer him a taste to get him to do what he needed. 

Yet for all his brilliance, he hadn't taken into consideration that Bodhi would be the wrong dynamic. Even a Beta would have done. But no. Bodhi Rook was an Omega. A touch and attention starved one, but not one that had crossed that horizon just yet. 

His plan had failed and now he was going to have to deal with a jealous Alpha, giving in and giving him all that he wanted so that he'd not notice what Galen had been doing in his spare time. 

Or the extras he'd added to the new weapon of the Empire. 

"Just a supply pilot. No one to worry about." 

Galen replied, pleased with himself that he hadn't stammered when asked the question. 

Krennic snarled at that and Galen shrank back the moment that Krennic grabbed him, forcing him to stumble down the hallways until they were in their quarters again. 

Galen gasped when he was thrown onto the bed, the doors hissing shut behind them. He raised himself on his elbows, trying to hide the rush of fear that the sight of Krennic removing his gloves and cape. He tried to stifle the whine in his throat, but it was no use. 

Krennic's answering smile told him all that he needed to know. 

He’d been heard and his trepidation and fear would be used against him tonight. He could feel it. 

The stench of Galen’s fear was sour and cloying at the same time, but it didn't do anything to put off the Alpha in front of him. In fact, it excited him, Galen noted as Krennic finally was nude in front of him. 

Galen swallowed hard and tried to comply with the request he knew would be coming. 

He was proud of the fact that he only fumbled with the fastenings a few times before finally getting his fingers to cooperate. 

The rest of it came easier and he was naked and ready for Krennic to take what he wanted from him. Galen knew his role was to be passive and to let Krennic do all that he wanted and not make a sound. 

He had learned the art of crying soundlessly and that was what he did. 

He also learned how to hide himself away and make his plans as Krennic sated his frustrations. 

This time though, he didn't get the chance. 

"Look at me."

Krennic hissed, forcing himself into Galen roughly, not waiting for him to get wet enough for him to do so. 

Galen cried out at the intrusion, gasping in shock and surprise as Krennic forced himself into Galen's body, forcing responses from him despite the fact that Galen didn't enjoy it. 

Yet it didn't matter to Krennic. He only cared about making Galen know who held the power in their relationship. 

It clearly wasn't Galen and Krennic was keen on asserting his dominance over the silently gasping Omega lying underneath him. 

There was no way and nowhere to hide at that moment. 

His plans would have to wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bodhi swirled the liquid in his glass and held the sabaac cards loosely in his hands as he waited for the story to end. 

Normally, he'd be impatient to get the round over and done with, but the story was engaging. He didn't mind the delay. His hand was good and he was off duty for a couple of days. The Twi'lek sitting across from him was clearly interested and Bodhi hadn't ever been with one and he had to admit that it had been far too long since he had hooked up.

His implant wasn't due for a change for another cycle and he had lube in his vest pocket. The liquor was good and he was feeling loose and relaxed. It had been a much needed night off and he was going to enjoy it.

He shifted and sat up straight when he sensed that the story was coming to an end and the round was going to conclude as well. 

Bodhi checked his cards and took one last swallow of his drink. As he drank, he noticed that there was a definite shift in the atmosphere. He put the glass down slowly. 

The cantina fell deadly quiet. Even the music had dwindled down to nothing at that point, making Bodhi uneasy. 

Despite his identification chip and muted version of the uniform, he was still wary that he'd get picked up the troopers. He technically wasn't supposed to be out of the barracks, but he had been so antsy that he needed to cut out and run. He bit his lip and slid down into his seat in an effort to not be noticed. 

‘He couldn’t afford a mark against his record. He needed it to be squeaky clean in order to get the long distance runs and he wasn’t going to give them up or the credits that came with them. He had tripled his savings doing them for three monthly cycles and all he needed to do was two more runs and he’d buy the house he had been eyeing and maybe start thinking about settling down. 

He knew he was due to find an Alpha, but hadn’t wanted to find one until he had some kind of property and sizeable amount of credits to his name. So he waited to see the outcome. Once he heard heavy boots tramp through the deadly silent cantina, he started to quietly slide his own betting chips off the table. Once he got his pile safely into his money pouch, he slid down to the floor and prepared to crawl out on his hands and knees.

He smiled humorlessly to himself as he stayed underneath the table. The irony of him making another sneaking exit wasn’t lost on him. This was the second time in as many months he had to do this. It made him laugh ruefully when he realised it, but hey, it worked in keeping him safe and out of harm’s way. So yes, he was going to continue doing it. 

He heard murmured conversations and the hushed gasp of a crowd parting near his hiding spot. 

He had only a moment to twig into that silence when he was grabbed and pulled out from his hiding spot. 

He shrieked, striking out with everything that he had against the punishing grip that refused to let him go. He lashed out, clawing, kicking, scratching, but he only met resistance. He realised it was pointless once his nails scrabbled against a beat up green chest plate. His fingers went limp, pausing as he craned his neck to see who had him in his grip. 

Bodhi didn’t want to believe it and his stomach got uncomfortably cold as he took in the distinct helmet with it’s green and red beat up paint job. This is no decorative armour. This is work armour belonging to one of the best bounty hunters out there. 

Boba Fett. 

Bodhi felt the fight seep out of him then. There was no way that he would be able to fight his way out of Fett’s grip. Nor would he be able to sneak away like he had hoped. He was karked and then some. 

Still, he couldn’t help but to look around, hoping against hope that someone would come to his aid. 

He knew though, that it was a futile hope. Everyone recognised that armour. Everyone knew that Fett was dangerous to cross and everyone was painfully aware of what awaited anyone that got between him and his prey. 

So they simply watched as Boba Fett unceremoniously dragged his bounty out as if he was carrying out a sack of tubers. Once they were outside, Bodhi heard the music start up again. 

Fett was utterly silent as he forced cuffs onto his wrists. Bodhi struggled, but they were on far too tight and locked his shoulders in an uncomfortable position. He shifted around, trying to get comfortable, yet was stopped by the prick of a needle.

He felt the cool rush of liquid enter his bloodstream, making Bodhi’s eyes widen and his mouth go slack when he realised what had just happened. 

His mouth moved as his body went slack while Fett’s helmet faced in his direction.

It was that Mandalorian helmet that was the last thing he saw before he slipped into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~

Boba dumped his mark in the brig hold, making sure that he landed on the old pallet he kept there for that purpose. 

He got the Beta onto the pallet, checked that he was still unconscious, then unlocked the cuffs. He doubted that the Beta would have that much of a fight in him and the brig was secure. Just in case, he did attach an ankle cuff and chain in case the Beta got any ideas. 

Boba was an expert in as many forms of combat as his work required, but he was also aware that a Beta with a plan could easily get the drop on him. He had survived by not being a fool and expecting as many outcomes as possible. So he made sure the chain had enough give to be comfortable, but not enough to make an attack possible. 

He checked the rations, nodding in satisfaction when he noticed he’d not have to go on a supply run for at least two weeks, even with the extra mouth to feed. 

There was no way that he’d be able to kill this Beta, Rook, according to the intel that Krennic had passed along to him in this gaming cantina so close to the base. Not after they’d both had made a far too memorable scene already. It served its purposes, but Boba wasn’t known for leaving bodies behind. 

He may have been working under Vader and the Empire, but there was only so much that Vader could do if the messes were too large to clean. He knew he was expendable as any other grunt in the Imperial machine, so he tried to keep in between some semblance of order. 

Particularly when Boba was pretty sure that this was an unsanctioned job that not even Vader knew about. 

He had checked his comm earlier and had seen nothing coming from Vader’s frequency. Just the usual standby message. 

Boba frowned, locking the brig after the maintenance was done. 

He had known that he was playing with fire the moment that he had accepted the job. 

Once he had realised that it was coming from Krennic, Boba already had half of the bounty in his nearly empty account. There was no way that he could turn down the job. Not with how desperate he was for some hard credit. 

The last jobs had been far and few in between and a few unprecedented expenses had made this job a necessity. Even if he didn’t quite agree with the circumstances. 

Bodhi Rook was simply a pawn in a much bigger game. 

He was a cargo pilot, nothing more. A grunt in the grip of the empire trying to do the best that he could with what he had. A Jeddhite, and Boba was willing to bet he was one with a secret. Maybe a family back on that cold rock. Or maybe a lover. An Alpha perhaps. 

Something that the Empire didn’t look to kindly upon, since they needed all of the canon fodder that they could get and an Alpha-Alpha pairing wasn’t going to make that happen. Unless the Alphas were Yavinese or Stewjonian. But that was far too rare nowadays. Although Boba was sure he knew of at least a few. 

No. Bodhi Rook was no enemy of the Empire he relied on for his living. Krennic had called out a personal hit on the cargo pilot and Boba had to admit that it didn’t sit well with him. He hated personal jobs and he made a mental note to tell Krennic of that for the next time he wanted a bounty hunter to take care of his dirty work.

As he was muddling through his thoughts, a transmission came into his comm. 

Leaving them, he checked it to find a message from Lord Vader himself. An urgent one, judging by the swift pattern of the lights flashing. 

“ _ Eliminate Orson Krennic. Double your usual rate. Half is in your account. The rest will come after completion of the job. Here are the coordinates.” _

Boba read the numbers scrolling on the screen and smirked. Scarif. 

It was a bit of a jump, but doable. He had the supplies and he could hold off on what to do with Bodhi Rook. 

Maybe dump him back on his base...Boba cut that thought off. No. The Beta was probably awol and word no doubt had already gotten out as to what had happened in that cantina. No. Best pack Rook off to Jedha. It was on the way back, so no harm, no foul. 

Having decided on his course of action, he sent Vader a message in the affirmative and punched in the coordinates into his navigational computer. 

He was good to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Krennic was looking at schematics again, trying to pinpoint a nagging feeling of something not being right. 

Despite Galen having had pored over the schematics for hours, Krennic  _ knew  _ that something wasn’t adding up.

He looked up from the latest numbers at Galen, who was practically cowering at the desk that Krennic had designated as his. 

As Krennic’s Omega, he wasn’t allowed his own office and worked in the corner of Krennic’s own. It was normally hidden behind a partition, but Krennic had decided he needed to keep Galen in view at all times. Galen was up to something and Krennic was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

Once he did, he’d send him off to their quarters and allow him to nest. Galen Erso would no longer an engineer once the Death Star became operational

His usefulness had come to an end.

“Galen? Are you sure this is the latest set of numbers you have for the canon?”

Krennic asked, sighing in irritation when Galen jumped and swallowed down a chirrup of distress before replying. 

“Yes. I’m sure. I just compiled them not an hour ago.”

Galen replied, his voice soft, yet sure. Numbers and engineering were his forte. Outside of that, he was terrible at it.

Krennic was about to bite back a retort when the doors to his office slid open to reveal the familiar Mandalorian green and red piped armor of Boba Fett. 

“Fett. I didn’t expect you to come so soon. Have you-”

He got no further with Fett firing twice, sending him staggering a few steps back before collapsing on the durasteel floor.

Fett kicked him to make sure he was dead and looked up in time to see Galen Erso stand up, his grey blue eyes glittering with a purpose as he approached him.

Boba watched warily as the man got closer, not taking his finger off the trigger in case he decided to attack. 

Yet once he got a whiff of the man’s scent, he knew that he had called it wrong. This was an Omega. An unhappy and breeding Omega. It was a faint scent, but still there. 

Did Krennic have a mate? Boba didn’t think so. Yet why…

“Thank you. But you’d better go.”

Boba nodded, stopping only pick up the cloak and insignia off of the quickly cooling body of Krennic and departed, giving the Omega a nod.

He was done here.

~*~*~*~*~

“The task has been completed.”

Boba announced to Vader’s back as he stood at the large windows of his ship, looking out at the galaxy outside. Vader turned around to give him a nod of acknowledgement once he had placed the cloak and insignia on the console in the meeting room that Vader always used for their assignations.

“Good. The rest of the credits have been deposited into your account. You may go.”

Vader turned his head around to look out at the expanse of space again, hinting clearly that Boba was dismissed. 

It didn’t sting like it had in the past. He was actually glad that their meetings were short and direct. The less time he spent in his presence, the better. Vader was dangerous and Boba Fett had learned to err on the side of caution, even if his own Alpha side was snarling at the perceived insult.

“Thank you, Lord Vader.”

He sketched a bow, turned and left the room, leaving the second most powerful Alpha in the Empire to his own devices. 

Boba had his own business to take care of now that his accounts had been replenished and then some.

Business that started with Bodhi Rook, as a matter of fact.

~*~*~*~*~*

Bodhi Rook was huddled onto the cheap mattress in a pile of blankets,something that had become the norm for the past cycles the man had been on board. 

What wasn’t the norm was the heavy scent of sandalwood and jasmine filling the brig area and making his armour a tad too tight in certain places as his body reacted to the scent of an Omega in the first stages of heat. He groaned silently to himself as he came in further into the brig, kneeling next to Bodhi, who was nothing more than a huddled mass under all of the blankets that Boba had in the brig and the storage area. 

Boba had to swallow hard to resist the urge to mount the man right then and there. How in sith hells did Krennic miss this small detail? Bodhi Rook was no Beta. Or a threat to his Omega. Not when Bodhi Rook himself was an Omega. 

At that moment, he had to admit that he was glad Vader had taken out a hit on Krennic. The man was utterly self-serving and short sighted and putting a hit out on an Omega just showed it. Vader must have known and had acted accordingly. Something Boba himself would have done, if he was being utterly honest.

Particularly for this Omega, which he himself had nearly destroyed. 

It had been a good bit of luck he hadn’t acted on impulse and killed Bodhi Rook that same night and thanked his strongly held rules for making it happen. He wouldn’t have a dead Omega on his conscience. Even if hadn’t known that was the case at the time.

He also was aware of the fact that he should have turned around and left as soon as the scent of in heat Omega hit him. 

He should have closed the door and maybe flown to Jedha and let them take care of one of their own. 

He didn’t and instead, found himself stripping his armour off as he knelt there, letting the Omega on the bed catch the scent of him and realise that there was an Alpha right there, wanting to offer him relief.

Bodhi didn’t take long to do so and rise from his nest of blankets, showing that he was naked and very much ready to be seen to by Boba. 

He was average sized, his dick already leaking precome, his thighs glisterning with the slick that had already escaped him. The sight and the scent of it made Boba swallow hard and his own body come to attention. It had been far too long since he had been with anyone and now that Bodhi was offering himself, he wasn’t going to be a fool and say no. 

Yet he still had the presence of mind to ask for Bodhi’s consent. 

“Are you sure you want this? There won’t be any going back after this. I won’t be able to stop it.”

Bodhi tilted his head to the side and focused on Boba. Bodhi’s eyes were glassy, but his gaze was direct as he stared at Boba and gestured at his body, the scents of Jasmine and Sandalwood intensifying at the gesture.

He vocalised some kind of mewling chirp, making Boba’s rational brain shut down and his hindbrain take over. 

It was as clear of an invitation as he was going to get from an Omega far gone in heat as Bodhi was and he took it. 

He growled as he pushed Bodhi down onto his hands and knees so that was he was presenting, his opening wet and ready for Boba to slide in and start breeding him. Bodhi whined, pressing back, needing to be bred after waiting for maker knew how long. Yet Boba held off, stroking Bodhi with slow, careful strokes until he was sobbing face down into the pile of blankets. 

Despite his instincts telling him to just  _ take _ Bodhi, Boba had enough of a rational mind left to stroke Bodhi until he was open and relaxed to make it easier for him. Especially since Boba was sure that the Omega had never been mated before. 

He didn’t want to hurt him, so he stroked and touched until both of them were on the edge and it was only then that he took a hold of Bodhi’s hips and entered in one smooth stroke. He buried himself to the hilt, making Bodhi cry out in sobbing relief at finally being filled. He tried to move his hips, but Boba’s punishing grip forced him still, making him wait for Boba to set the pace. 

It was painfully slow at first, making Bodhi whine and scrabble at the mattress underneath. It was a rhythm that Boba himself didn’t maintain for long, speeding it up into a brutal, punishing one that filled the brig with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, their heavy breathing, and Bodhi’s shouts and yowls of pleasure as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

Bodhi’s hands worked at the blankets, curling and uncurling as Boba slammed into him, filling him and bruising him at the same time. It was painful, but it was a good painful. The kind that he had yearned for since those lonely first couple of heats. He wanted this, the drag and push of a cock working him open and loose, his slick coating the back of his legs and the front of Boba’s own. 

He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he savoured Boba undulating his hips and grinding deep into him, pressing down that spot that made him see stars. He did it again and again, making Bodhi’s vision go dark at the edges, and his balls draw up closer to his body. He was close. So close. 

So close that when Boba did it again, grinding into him mercilessly, Bodhi came, wordlessly. 

At least until Boba draped himself over his back and bit down at the gland on the juncture of his neck, making Bodhi’s body tighten around Boba and in turn, pushing him over the edge as well. They collapsed then, both lying there bonelessly and panting through the afterglow. 

Bodhi hadn’t expected much after that. Maybe for Boba to get up and leave him there in the brig until the next heat wave hit. Maybe for him to get some water and ration bars. Something along the lines of the same low level maintenance he had been employing with him since he had been grabbed.

He was too tired and too sated to care either way. He knew that Boba would come back after getting a taste of him. He didn’t fancy sleeping in the wet spot, but at least he’d get some sleep. 

To his surprise, Boba picked him up after he had gotten his heart calmed and the afterglow cuddle done. He was too tired to notice where he was being taken until he was lowered onto a towel.

He lifted his head to squint at Boba, who had disappeared from his view. He whined at that, not comfortable with being away from his mate right after their mating. He knew he was being sensitive, but he was a thrall to his instincts at that moment. He needed his Alpha.

“I'm still here. I was just in the fresher.”

Boba appeared again, a washcloth and a packet of shower wipes in his hand. His hair was damp and he smelled clean. Like wet washed forest. Bodhi made a small noise at the scent. He could definitely get used to it.

Boba noticed and a flicker if something crossed his face. Too fast for Bodhi to catch. He didn't get another chance to see it since Boba busied himself in wiping all traces of their earlier mating from him. 

By the time the task was done to Boba's satisfaction, Bodhi was barely awake. His eyes barely fluttered as Boba covered him with a light blanket. He snuggled into it and sunk deeply into a much needed sleep.

Boba watched Bodhi sleep, trying to make some kind of plan. It worked as well as he was  expecting, with his Omega mate right beside him. He finally did give up as another whiff of Jasmine and Sandalwood derailed his thoughts for what felt like the tenth time and no real plan had come to him.

“ _ This is not good _ .” 

He hadn't ever been this distracted before and he knew it didn't bode well for future endeavours. Hunting was his work, but he knew it wasn't going to be possible with an Omega mate. Especially one that had been pressed into a stress heat and would no doubt be pregnant once it was done. He could,in fact,smell the milk underneath the floral scents of his Omega.

He was going to be a father.

Boba swallowed hard at that. 

_ He was going to be a father. _

Yet the idea didn't fill him with anger nor did it fill him with dread. 

In fact, he  _ welcomed  _ the opportunity, he realised after several quiet moments of reflection. 

He missed his own father, but had long resigned himself to living a solitary life. Yet now, by some trick of fate or chance, he was going to have what he thought would never happen.

It didn't mean he would give up his work just yet. Rather, he'd be more selective.

Vader had more than replenished his accounts. He had given Boba enough to live on for a long time. Long enough to find a planet and lay low until the child was of age.

A beginning of a plan was forming. Something he'd pursue later, he realised drowsily. 

He was done for the time being.

*~*~*~*~*~

Bodhi blew out long breath between his teeth the moment the medical droid had given its verdict. 

It was a formality, since Boba could smell the milk scent coming off of him and the morning sickness had kicked in something awful. Yet Boba had wanted the surety of a medical examination and they'd gotten it.

“So what's the plan now?”

Bodhi asked, his fingers threading themselves through some of the loose locks of hair that framed his face.

“We lay low until you have the baby and stay out if the fight. At least until they're old enough.”

Boba replied quickly. 

Bodhi hummed his approval.

“Where though? On your ship?”

Boba shook his head.

“Stewjon.”

Bodhi trapped his bottom lip between his teeth as he mulled it over. It wasn't his first choice, but it was relatively unscathed. It was a middling planet and he doubted conflict would come to it.

And it was out of the way. 

_ Very _ out of the way.

“When are we going?”

Boba jerked his head towards the cockpit.

“Whenever you're willing.”

Bodhi stood up from the exam table.

“Let's go.”

  
  



End file.
